Someday, Perhaps, We'll Know
by ravenheartlim
Summary: Why are people dying to live, when ultimately, they are just living to die? c/o: Spectrum


_"You o__nly live once, but if you live it right, once is enough."_ -tumblr

* * *

She was once that idealistic meister... well... she still is. But one could tell that something changed.

"She has lost weight... hasn't she..?" the blonde clutched her left arm. She's wearing THAT rueful smile on her face.

The shinigami shifted his gaze from his former teacher to the sight some distance from the two of them.

"I told her... but she's quite hard headed and stubborn..." she sighed. "Hereditary traits perhaps? Do you think you can... you know..? Talk some sense out of her? I know... it's wrong to ask you to do something that even Soul failed to accomplish..._"

"I'll do it, Marie-sensei. I'll try."

The older woman smiled and cued him to follow her.

His cloak seemed to become heavier with each step. Everything is unbelievable. The speed of each occurence is something one could not overlook. One moment, they were kids; the next, they are teachers in their own school. Everyone has decided to embark on their own adventures. And he had chosen to take over the rrign his father had left. (As if he had much of a choice.) Frankly, it never occured to him that someone as brilliant... someone as radiant as HER would succumb to an illness. It is an impossible possibility. For him, it is a freak of nature.

The snow-white haired girl looked up from the book the ash-blonde had coaxed her to read.

"Thereza", Marie called out to her daughter, smiling.

"Mama", she responded passively.

"Sensei..." Maka Albarn greeted rather cheerfully. Her emerald eyes fell on the cloaked figure beside her ex-teacher... "Ki- I mean, Shinigami-sama..."

"Come Thereza... Shinigami-sama and Maka-nee-chan need to talk to each other..."

Obediently, the six-year-old stood up and followed her mother... but not before she had given a polite nod to the ex-team mates. After the two had exited the scene, Kid/Shinigami-sama removed his mask. The girl raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's been a while, right, Maka?"

Maka put on her usual grin, "Indeed, Ki-Shinigami-sama..."

"If you want to, you can still call me 'Kid-kun'..." he shrugged. "Afterall, it can't be helped, right?"

"I feel nostalgic with that, _Kid-kun_..." she laughed. The sound rivals that of a chime's. "Oh... come on... sit. Sit..." she usherred him to the seat opposite to hers.

The ravenette took her offer. "How are you faring?"

"Fine... I was teaching Thereza- you know... Stein-sensei and Marie-sensei's daughter. Such an intelligent little girl... and charming too."

Kid gulped. He chose right then not to mention the little girl's icy nod- her greeting, perhaps, for him. "I haven't seen you lately... you took lots of leaves from the Academy. I was told by Liz that your students miss you so much. What's happening, Maka?"

With this, she looked down. "I'm doing the right thing... I guess..?"

"You said you want to teach the new generation of heroes."

"I did... and I'm doing this so as not to disrupt their learning."

"You do realize something, right?"

"Realize what?"

"That by what you're doing, you are as good as wrecking every reference they have to develop and learn."

"I am not. I'm merely saving them from something!"

"Saving them from what, Maka? From yourself?"

He's still composed... and maybe that's what infuriated her so much.

"You don't understand! You're a Shinigami! I'm... I'm human..." tears fell.

"Maka, I'm..."

"I'm dying... Kid-kun."

She finally confessed. He wanted her to, so that the next task would be easier. But it seems, he's wrong. The girl's quite stubborn. He would need a whole lot of energy to argue with her. She, afterall, is one of the smartest- one of the best teachers he's got.

"You can see it too, right? It's the same disease... the very same one that took away Papa and Mama..."

"Have you... have you told anyone else about this..?"

She shook her head, "Marie-sensei told Soul. She **begged **him to convince me to try Stein-sensei's medication."

"And you..?"

"I refused of course. It's no use."

"Maka-"

"I would not know unless I try... How silly of me, right? Giving up this easily..." she let out a bitter laugh. "Maybe it's the disease rubbing of me..."

He doesn't know what to do. It's quite stupid.

"When I saw you beside sensei, I thought I was going to die already. I thought you came to take my soul. You would,wouldn't you, Kid-kun? The moment all of my life lines come to a halt..."

"I don't know about that, Maka."

"It's your job."

"I know. I'm the harvester of souls... am I not? I know that you know this, Maka... it's not an easy task... especially if it's someone... someone you know- someone you spent most of your time growing up with." Kid heaved out a sigh, "I may have seen this possibility all along. But maybe I chose to ignore it. I thought it wouldn't happen until you're... _older_."

"I'm sorry, Kid-kun."

"No. You're right. It's my job. I shouldn't have overlooked this matter. Tell me Maka... would you like to know how long you have left?" And he opened those eerily beautiful amber orbs. He looked directly at her. It was agonizing to be honest. It made him look down once more.

"Guess I have a little time left..?"

_That's an_ understatement..."Y-yes..."

"Don't look at me like that", even at this moment, she can still laugh. "It's not like you will extend my life or something, right? It will destroy the balance... the- err- symmetry!"

A bittersweet smile found its way on his lips, " I wouldn't do that... this is balance we're talking about... Balance! But... are you really okay with this, Maka? Marie-sensei told me the medications might still work."

"You only live once, Kid-kun... I have accomplished so many things... have done what is right... once is enough. Plus, I'm tired of watching and playing tubes and anticeptics. If I waste my time with those stuffs, I will miss lots of my life. Don't you think it's wiser to just live and let go?"

"I suppose..."

Silence took over the two of them. Both could hear the ticking of the mantle clock. After a moment or two, the young shinigami put back his deathly mask. He slowly stood up from the cushioned mahogany seat.

He doesn't want to stand up... he wanted everything to stop- for time to slow down. But then...

"I should be going... things to do- lots of them", he nodded- trying to sound calm and stoic.

Tick... tock... tick... tock...

The clock's sound is defeaning. It's too much too bear.

Maka gave him a reassuring smile as she stood up from her seat too, "Should I go with you? Show you the exit?"

"No... I'm fine."

His arms enclosed the girl, bringing her small frame near him. He could feel her tense. With his cold, pale hand, he raised his mask a little; and with the other, he brushed away her bangs. With practiced sureness and coldness, his lips made contact with her forehead... The action made her flinch.

"Goodninght, Maka..."

The person he is now is different. The boy grew up, completed his Sanzu lines and disappeared... He now couldn'tafford half-assed decisions. All should be through and through...

Maka Albarn slowly melted into his hold... Wings came out of her back slowly... until all of her soul is out. His otherhand held the ball gently.

He looked merciless and cold.

He, afterall, is death...

But underneath his mask... above all else...

_**OWARI.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I, IN NO POSSIBLE NOR IMPOSSIBLE WAY, OWN SOUL EATER.**

So, yeah... hello people. Raven Heart here.

Finally, I got to finish typing this thing. I had a hard time cause my pc's broken and I had to use the tablet. -_- Anyway, what got into my mind and I wrote this stuff?

I was reading a college mag... (credits to them for the quote in the summary) and there's this really interesting article that tacles on how death would look like. It was kind of deppressive (you know me. I like those stuffs), especially the quotes. And the quotes that I used were my inpirations.

But why did I give it the title 'Someday Perhaps We'll Know'? No particular reason guys... it was all just on spur of the moment. There was this song that was playing from my bro's phone while I was writing this.

So, time to say goodbye. I'm havibg this idea right now... cross over stuff. You may check it out once it's done...

Ciao!

-_RHL_


End file.
